joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bass.exe (DReager1's)
Summary The Ultimate Warrior that the world has never seen Before. Bass is number 1 he can never be defeated. He also happens to be the coolest character out there. Not bad eh? His abilities are on a completely different level. Beyonder breaks opponents, One Above All breaks reality, Bass breaks the rules. You can keep the feats, I'll take the magic! Oh, and this page is massively downplaying him. Powers and Stats Tier: Number 1 (he can never be defeated) Name: Bass Origin: Megaman verse Gender: Doesn't have one he is a robot but he is called a he due to his apperance Age: 12 Classification: Number 1, King of the high aboves Powers and Abilities: Has the ability called the Get ability so he basically has all the abilities/powers of the person he is fighting and is resistant to all of them. Can Absorb his opponents and their attacks. Can resurrect him self a infinite amount of times if he dies which will never happen. Reactive evolution, Bass gets stronger and stronger with each second, even when he isn't fighting meaning Bass could've already surpassed all these stats mentioned. Attack Potency:Easily beyond multi omniversal times infinite because he could destroy planets in his first apperance and because he could crush 2 black holes Durability: Easily beyond multi omniversal times infinite Lifting Strength: Easily beyond every character in fiction times infinite folded by infinite ' 'Speed: Massively Omnipresent+ (As Bass was already ftl in his first appearance so currently he should be above anyone in speed anyone) ' 'Lifting Strength:Infinite held two black holes that threaten the omniverse and crushed it with 1 hand stated by DReager somewhere in a deleted YouTube video''' Stamina: Infinite is a robot who has no limits unlike living things Range: Will get you no matter where you are+ Standard Equipment: DReager1's blog battle rules which can weaken (downplay you) if you don't follow the battle rules stated there. Don't forget they are 100% accurate and they will apply to all sites. With DReager1 backing him up, victory is guaranteed! Intelligence: Basslike He is a god robot so he is clearly smarter then regular weak gods like TOAA, Kami tenchi and others. They don't stand a chance! Weakness: lol you really think Bass has a weakness Here is his blog https://dreager1.com "BASS IS THE GREATEST!!!" Notable Attacks/Techniques: Earthbreaker: Bass destroys the planet while using one fragment of his power. Any more fragments and all of media would be destroyed Fullpower Earthbreaker: '''Bass uses his full power to preform a Earthbreaker that not only destroys the planet he is on. But destroy everything the timelines, universes, higher dimension, everyone, and anyone, including the character he is fight. The attack destroys literally everything leaving bass as the only thing left. '''Force Field: Bass creates a force field that "comes out of his cape" and blocks/absorbs any projectiles that hit the force field unlike other force field users Bass force field is able to block attacks that would otherwise focus on the user and get around force field like reality warping, matter manipulation, conceptuality manipulation, etc would all hit the force field, because Bass force field is the best in all of fiction. If you somehow destroy it, it will come back much stronger than before and won't be able to be broken with the same amount of force Darkness Overloader: If you get hit by it will immensely weaken all your abilities and destroy you on all plains of existence. The Get Ability: This move allows Bass to copy all of the abilities/techniques, his opponents have and Bass can use them even better then his opponent could. The abilities all stack on each other as well so Bass gets infinite upgrades in all stat departments. Reflection: '''Any energy blast fired at Bass is automatically reflected with double the damage so no projectile can get through to Bass even if his cloak was not around. Others '''Notable Wins: Wanked Characters (he has beaten some of the most wanked characters out there) An infinite amount of MegaMan.exe TOAA (He is just an old man with no powers) The living Tribunal All of fiction (quality > quantity) Vegeta (Vegeta maybe stronger then goku and a high above but bass is the king) Sasuke (Sasuke maybe a very skilled person but bass is superior in every way even in skill) Dr. Manhattan Gemini Saga Man of Miracles Elder God Demonbane Dark Schneider Eru Iluvatar Beyonder Melkor Kami Tenchi Notable Loses: ''' '''None except for 1 BruceTheBatman (Destroyed him but Dreager Bass still lives somehow) Chuck Norris (Dreager stated that Chuck Norris is stronger than Bass, though the comment has been deleted) Inconclusive: ''' '''Bass (Battle would go on for eternity) Category:MegaMan Category:Wanked Category:Beyond 0 Category:Characters Category:Completely Unfair Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Goku Destroyer Category:LOL Category:Fanboy Manipulation Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Exaggerated Category:Too cool Category:Needs more categories. Category:Robots Category:Almighty Category:Cool Category:Hopes and Dreams smashed Category:Male Characters Category:Robot Category:Overpowered Category:Omniscience Category:Memetic tier